kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
People of the Sky
|voice_actor = Hirokazu Ando}} The People of the Sky are minor characters introduced in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. They are only seen in Royal Road. The main six People must be rescued in order to open the doors in Stage 5, while the generic fairies must be rescued in order to give Kirby a 3D Warp Star. Physical Appearance All of the People of the Sky have grass skirts as their body clothing and have light-colored skin. Each primary fairy has a distinct appearance with their own golden pendant with a different gemstone on each: * The first fairy has a pink color scheme, with seven pink petals on her head and blonde hair, resembling a generic flower. Her gem is made of rose zircon. * The second fairy rescued has a purple color scheme. Her petals cover her eyes, with the flower resembling a bellflower, and she has an amethyst gem. She has a grass dress like the other sky people and on top of her head is a green stem. * The third fairy has a blue color scheme. Her hair has a green stripe/band on the bottom and sprouts up like a violet. Her gem is made of sapphire. * The fourth fairy has a yellow color scheme, and with her orange hair and spiky, yellow petals, her appearance is based off the look of a sunflower. Her gem is made out of amber. * The fifth fairy has a red color scheme and takes her design from a rose. Like the purple sky person, she has a green stem on top of her head. From that bud, her red petals come down, covering about all of her right eye. Her gem is made out of ruby. * The sixth and final primary fairy has a white color scheme and three leaves around her forehead. Her flower resembles a lily and has four thin, light green filaments with yellow stamens sprouting on top of her head. Her gem is made of pearl. * The secondary, generic fairies have hair that is dusty yellow and magenta, resembling an unbloomed flower. They have no pendant of any sort. Information The People of the Sky lived happily until Queen Sectonia became a tyrant. Before their imprisonment, the fairies dropped the Dreamstalk seed down to Dream Land in the hope that it would lead a hero to save them. The People of the Sky are first seen imprisoned in Stage 5 of Royal Road. Kirby must release them in order to unlock a huge locked door. There are five main Sky Fairies needed to unlock the final door, and there are secondary people that give Kirby 3D Warp Stars to venture through the stage. They are apparently strong enough to carry large objects. After Sectonia causes the Dreamstalk to grow out of control, they bring Kirby and King Dedede a cannon to blast through the vines. Kirby's house, as during the game's climax a small group can be seen carrying Kirby and his home down to Dream Land. Related Quotes Trivia *The People of the Sky slightly resemble the fairies from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *The People of the Sky are analogous to ancient Mesoamerican people. Both are civilizations of native characters who built massive temples in jungle areas. A number of Mesoamerican civilizations, such as Maya and Aztec, worshiped serpent deities; the People of the Sky are implied to have a fascination with snakes and even worship them, as they built a giant temple to Coily Rattler and may have built the Flame Cobras as well. *In Kirby: Planet Robobot, the Pink Person Of The Sky's face appears as a rare sticker, where she is depicted laughing. Artwork KPR Sticker 189.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 28.jpg|Official Kirby Twitter Gallery KTD Person of the Sky.png|An imprisoned fairy KTD Person of the Sky 2.jpg|A generic fairy KTD People of the Sky.jpg|The six main People of the Sky KTD People of the Sky.png|The People of the Sky bring Kirby and Dedede a cannon. Models People of the sky DAtN1MtXoAAVF-K.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' People of the sky DAtN2BUXsAEP9Cm.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' People of the sky DAtN2zAWsAABGmI.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' People of the sky DAtN3i0XUAAAQf1.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' ja:天空の民 zh:天空居民 Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Female characters Category:Mythological characters Category:Fairy Category:Plants Category:Female Allies